pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2015
10:19 Wikia can you please stop... 10:19 RIDDLES 10:19 I personally don't like it. 10:20 A WORLD OF DARKNESS 10:20 if you if be if so if not be if not so 10:20 MY ETERNAL TORTURE 10:20 THE CLOCK WATCHES 10:20 @WC Make a good example to the non-chatmods here 10:20 if you if be if graded if- not be if good if so 10:20 BUT RIDDLE IS MOEE IMPORTANT 10:20 if you be you must be not 10:20 ...? 10:20 Inhale 10:20 Everyone is coming... 10:21 I AM HDMASTER 10:21 Hullo Povak 10:21 Herro 10:21 ALL NEW PEEPS 10:21 Viny! 10:21 I'm not even new 10:21 lol 10:21 Povak is here! 10:21 FNaFF. 10:21 to me you are 10:21 OBEY VINNEY 10:21 2012 10:21 lol 10:21 Has Orbacal been on? 10:21 and I am a chatmod/rollback on pokefanon 10:21 No. 10:21 June 2012 July 2012 10:21 But I must say 10:22 UMG VINNY I WANTED TO MET UH EVSH SINEC I WOZ ON FNAFF 10:22 Didn't u go inactive or something 10:22 What? 10:22 Would you people class merely mentioning the word "sexual" in correct context as mature? 10:22 Vinny! 10:22 Andd hypno is bak 10:22 Remember me? 10:22 For a while, yes. 10:22 FNAF wiki? 10:22 I did come back though. 10:22 kk 10:23 Of course I'll make little visits whenever. 10:23 FNaF Fanon wiki 10:23 Yes it's a crappy one 10:23 Vinny How's Gaomon doing? 10:23 Gr8 10:23 He's a b-crat now 10:23 Okay 10:23 What about Bolt? 10:23 Admin 10:23 bolt? 10:23 And DemonicBB.. 10:23 DBB is nothing 10:23 Bolt-Weed. 10:24 FANF! 10:24 Weed of Bolt 10:24 Good friend of mine. 10:24 Good for you 10:24 brb 10:24 No, I mean. 10:24 DBB is a pervert. 10:24 . 10:24 Yes 10:24 He is 10:24 . 10:24 And no action is taken. 10:25 Vinny Mclord 10:25 Well he has Autism 10:25 BRB makig fnafpe wiki 10:25 That's what he has been saying 10:25 Who does? 10:25 Oh, well, that helps... 10:26 Why are you doing NOTHING about DBB?! 10:26 DBB? 10:26 some pervert 10:26 DemonucBB. 10:26 We can't 10:26 *Demonic 10:26 He isn't breaking any rules 10:26 Why? 10:26 Oh. 10:27 I'm still grabbing the ban hammer on other wikis. 10:27 VINNYMCLORD! 10:27 jeebus pls stop naren 10:27 And beating upon the salt that coats whomever. 10:28 Hypno 10:28 U still play MC? 10:28 COC! 10:28 Not as much as I used to. 10:28 Clash Of Clans! 10:28 k 10:28 Heard of 1.9? 10:28 KIng Of Thieves! 10:28 Changes everything. 10:28 I prefer Corruption Of Champions. 10:28 lol 10:29 And I presume it will shivv mod-makers? Vinny? 10:29 Naaaah. 10:29 1.9 adds 10:29 Duel-wielding 10:29 Attack cooldown 10:29 Shuddup and play Ib already 10:29 Shields 10:29 not released yet 10:29 Snapshots 10:29 Types of arrows 10:29 OP potions 10:29 . 10:30 And 10:30 TVL 10:30 Shields are released 10:30 Minecraft? 10:30 Ib.... 10:30 Also, new command blocks 10:30 Microsoft is rewriting Minecraft to be in C++ 10:30 Yep 10:30 Ib is crucial.. 10:30 yep, minecraft 10:30 Help..... 2015 08 29